


Felicidade

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: A maior parte das coisas que Joy sabia sobre o seu pai vieram de outras pessoas





	Felicidade

A maior parte das coisas que Joy sabia sobre o seu pai vieram de outras pessoas, os empregados mais antigos do Rochedo diziam que ele era alguém com quem eles podiam conversar quase como se ele fosse um deles. Seu primo Tyrion lhe contou que ele costumava lhe dar livros, que ele lhe contou sobre as dezesseis maravilhas do mundo, e também a sua primeira piada suja. Seu tio Kevan dizia que ele era um bom guerreiro mesmo que um tanto impulsivo. Tio Tywin dizia que ele era um tolo, e alguém que tinha trazido vergonha a grande casa Lannister, que tinha trazido ela ao mundo.

Ela só tinha uma memória clara dele.

Na memória Gerion sorria, o tipo de sorriso que faz pequenas rugas aparecerem ao redor dos olhos, o tipo de sorriso que faz com que qualquer um tenha vontade de sorrir também. Joy não tinha nenhuma outra lembrança mas ela sabia que aquilo era bem comum para o seu pai, e ele dizia que ele escolheu o nome dela, que significava alegria, felicidade.

Caso ele ainda estivesse vivo em algum lugar além do mar ele provavelmente se decepcionaria se descobrisse que aquele não era um sentimento que ela experimentava com frequência.


End file.
